Zugg Home Video
Background: Zugg Home Video is a home video division of Zugg Industries, which was started in 1992 by the newly-formed Zugg Media. 1st Logo (1992-1994) Nicknames "The Television Egg" "Cartoon Zugg Logo" "Zugg Home Video" Logo: In a black background, We see a turned-off television monitor shaped like a orange egg, Then a live-action hand with a remote turns it on, Then the television egg then explodes, revealing the old Zugg logo (then stylized as Z''u'''G'g!) and under it is the words "Home Video" in a very cartoonish font, Then we see the TV turning off effect. FX/SFX: Cartoon animation and live-action animation. Music/Sounds: Very bombastic music, then a remote click, then a bomb explosion, then a short jazzy tune followed by a 5-note flute, and a turn-off sound. Availability: Seen on NTSC/PAL VHS tapes of Tales of Chyria and The Aaron Show. Scare Factor: Low, because of people getting startled when seeing the turn-off effect. 2rd Logo (1994-1998) Nicknames: "Psychedelic Zugg Home Video" "This is Trippy" "Color-Blind Eyeball' "MY EYES!!!!" "Much like the trippy Pony Canyon logo from the 90's" "I did that" Logo: On a very trippy background, a eye zooms in, then forms into hundreds of eyeballs, over 2 times, then very weird shapes appear, causing a bunch of faces to fly to the right, then explode, then we see a nearly distorted polygonal mask, flying along with a chess piece, a polygonal prop that looks like a giant monster's foot, a GIANT lightbulb, a very weird and somewhat funny 3D face with it's eyes imploded, a Japanese remote car, a very poor polygonal rendering of a train that looks somewhat like Montreal Metro's MR-63, a gaming console, and a Then, a polygonal model of a guy sitting on a porch appears, then explodes into rainbow smithereens, then all that zooms out, forming the rainbow Zugg Home Video logo, then we fade out. FX/SFX: 3D animation all done by Route 49 Animation. Music/Sounds: Very distorted and somewhat trippy music with high-pitched voices. Availability: Seen on VHS tapes like, The Misadventures of Stupid Boy, The Bomby Show, Donuts: The Series, and on a promotional CLG Wiki Dream Logos VHS tape. Scare Factor: Minimal. 3rd Logo (1998-2005) Nicknames: "This is Trippy II" "I did that II" Logo: Once again on the same trippy background, We see lots of random shapes (even the ones from last logo) acting up in very strange ways. Then super weird shapes zoom into the screen, Until even more zoom into the logo, Causing the screen to explode, making the weird shapes (all of them) to fall down, revealing the current logo, Under it is the smiley face from the 1st Zugg Animation logo, but in gray like the logo, Then we fade out. FX/SFX: Updated 3D animation all done by Pixar Animation Studios. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo, but enhanced and then a women saying "This is Zugg Home Video". Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Minimal. Zugg Home Entertainment 4th Logo (2005-2013) Nicknames: "If Zugg was allergic to peanuts, This would happen." Logo: In a black background, we see flashing seizures, then we see the words "Zugg" and then it glitches halfway through the logo, Then we see more seizures, then we see the Zugg logo, but underneath it is "Home Entertainment". And then at the end, it shuts off. FX: 2D/3D animation. Cheesy Factor: Seriously? The logo's animation looks like it was animated using Flash! Music/Sounds: Very glitchy music, then a 5-note electric guitar theme. Availability: Near extinction and/or rare. Seen on Bigweld Show Power Hour DVDs at the time. Scare Factor: Minimal for those who don't like flashing lights and/or seizures. 5th Logo (2013-present) TBA ; Category:Logos have Zugg logos